


Stay the night

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi taking care of Oikawa, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In whick Oikawa gets sick and Iwaizumi tries to take care of him... Really, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I haven't written any sickfick with this pairing and decided to give it a try... I hope you'll like it! :)

„Damn it, Oikawa, if you’re sick then why don’t you stay at home?”

“But I’m perfectly hea– “ Oikawa sneezed before he could have finished his sentence. Iwaizumi snorted.

“Fine, do what you want, I don’t care.”

Oikawa looked up and Iwaizumi found it hard to look away. The afternoon practice was just about to start and the two of them were doing the necessary stretches on the cold floor of the gym. A few days ago Iwaizumi already suspected that Oikawa was dealing with some illness, possibly a flu, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Iwaizumi really, really wanted to punch him.

“Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan…”

“Only if you stop being such an idiot.”

Oikawa sighed tiredly. He actually looked tired and worn out, Iwaizumi noticed, even though practice hasn’t even started yet.

“Just… take today lightly, okay?” He asked softly and was greeted with Oikawa’s rare genuine smile in return. He got up before the other boy had a chance to answer. He already knew what he would say.

‘I would, if I could.’

Being a third year, being the captain and the soul of the team would surely make him feel that he’s not allowed to stay at home, not even for a couple days, or to take any practice ‘lightly’.

Iwaizumi was perfectly aware of that, but he really wanted to hit something.

He hated it when he was right, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Well, that’s not quite true.

There was something, actually. In the middle of practice, when Oikawa was already breathing hard and sweating more than usual he turned to him.

“Oikawa, you stay at my place tonight.”

The said boy laughed aloud, but it quickly turned into couching. Iwaizumi clenched his fists and gritted his jaw.

“What a kind request, Iwa-chan.”

“You have no saying in this.”

There was no way that he would leave Oikawa alone, because he would only hide his symptoms from everyone, possibly spending the night without even turning the heater on.

Oikawa couched a couple times before he answered quietly.

“All right, then. Do what you want.”

Iwaizumi bit his lips in frustration. He only wanted to take care of his friend and of course he would act like this. But that doesn’t matter now, he thought. The most important thing is that Oikawa was sick and he needed to be taken care of.

And if that means that he would have to endure his constant teasing and complaints and whining then so be it.

-.-.-.-.-

He already had regretted his decision by the time they got home.

“Oikawa, if you don’t shut up I won’t let you in.”

The said boy sleepily nuzzled his face to the red scarf that Iwaizumi gave him. He looked so tired that it made Iwaizumi wonder how he was even able to talk so much and whine about everything.

“But it’s so cooold.”

Iwaizumi sighed loudly as he opened the front door and stepped inside, Oikawa quickly following him. He turned to face him and unfolded his scarf without a word. Then he began unzipping his friend’s jacket. Oikawa chuckled a little.

“We’ve only arrived and you’re already undressing me?”

Iwaizumi glared at him angrily for a second, then continued taking off Oikawa’s jacket and lazily hung it up next to his own.

“I guess you can take off your shoes, right?”

Oikawa smiled a little. He nearly stumbled a couple times but he succeeded, placing his shoes next to the door. Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously during the whole time. He opened his mouth without even thinking of what to say, but before he had a chance to speak his mother’s voice interrupted him.

“Hajime! Is that you?”

“Come on.” He said to Oikawa and went straight to the living room, where he found his mother reading a book on the couch. She waved a little at his son, barely glancing up from her book. Must have been an interesting story, Iwaizumi thought. Then his mother noticed Oikawa and she immediately dropped the book as stood up to rush to him. Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief.

“Tooru! What a surprise! I haven’t seen you lately!”

Iwaizumi only grunted as he went to the kitchen and sat down behind the desk, leaving the two behind. His mother was always so fond of Oikawa it was ridiculous, he thought. He ignored their greetings only until he heard something he was interested in.

“Are you all right, Tooru? You seem a little dizzy.”

“Oh, well, of course I am!” Oikawa answered cheerfully, but Iwaizumi knew that he was just faking it. He grunted once more, this time loudly. “There is nothing–“

“He’s sick, mom.” Iwaizumi interrupted him without even looking up. Oikawa began pouting and denying the other boy’s statement but Iwaizumi’s mom was already reaching out to touch his forehead.

“Oh my goodness, you really might have a fever! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I’m not–“

“Sit down, I’ll make some soup.” She ordered and rushed off, quickly searching for a pot to fill it with water. Oikawa sat down next to Iwaizumi.

“You traitor.”

“You idiot.”

They sat in silence, occasionally answering to Iwaizumi’s mom about how their day went, all the while giving each other angry looks. They even began fighting with their legs under the table but before they could really get into it Iwaizumi’s mother placed two bowls on the desk in front of them, filled with delicious-looking hot chicken-soup. She sat down on the other side of the table, watching the two boys with a fond look on her face.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa began saying while he picked up his spoon, “did you know that your son failed on his last Maths test?”

Iwaizumi almost spat out the soup but he somehow managed not to. He glared at Oikawa who was smiling back at him almost innocently. Almost.

“Really?” His mother asked, but the fond look she gave them didn’t change at all. She placed her hands on her chin and her elbows on the desk.

“Well… I… Yes, I did, but the teacher said she would give me another chance, so it’s nothing.” He answered and kicked Oikawa’s shin lightly.

“Maybe Tooru could help you with that.”

This time it was Oikawa’s turn to almost choke in surprise. Iwaizumi turned away a bit to place his legs in a safe distance from him.

“Yeah, why not?” Oikawa asked and smiled at Iwaizumi. His eyes, however, promised nothing good.

After they finished eating and saying goodnight to Iwaizumi’s mother, they both went upstairs where Iwaizumi’s room was. Oikawa only stepped inside when he sighed loudly and walked straight over to Iwaizumi’s bed and fell onto it.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked while he searched for a futon. Oikawa grumbled something in return but it was inaudible. His face was pressed into one of his pillows.

“Hey, you need anything?” Iwaizumi stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. He lazily put his hand on his friend’s back and could felt that Oikawa was trembling.

“Oikawa?” He asked nervously. “Hey, move over, you’re lying on the blanket.”

Oikawa slowly turned to his other side and Iwaizumi managed to free his blanket from under him. He carefully covered his friend with it, but his trembling didn’t seem to lessen.

Iwaizumi sat next to him for a couple minutes. Oikawa got a pill from his mother before, and he drank some water, too, so there really was nothing else that he could do now. He slowly reached out to him, and without even thinking of what he was doing he gently stroke his hair. Oikawa seemed to be asleep, but he turned his head a little in Iwaizumi’s touch, which resulted with Iwaizumi gently caressing his cheek. Not that he really minded the change, though.

Only until Oikawa sleepily opened his eyes. Iwaizumi basically froze, having no idea what to do. Maybe if he wouldn’t move Oikawa would fall back asleep without realizing that Iwaizumi’s hand was touching his face.

“–wa-chan…” He mumbled and placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I was about to.” He answered nervously. Oikawa only leaned closer to him.

“Then sleep.”

The clock showed 11.20PM. Iwaizumi tried to get up to lay down on his futon but Oikawa didn’t let him go. He was still holding his hand, though with not much force.

“Sleep. Here.” He whispered and closed his eyes. He looked like he fell asleep again. Iwaizumi looked around. Surely the bed would be enough for the two of them, but he already spread out his futon. However, Oikawa’s trembling didn’t faded, so he covered him with his own blanket and lay down next to him. He forgot to pull the curtain but he didn’t want to get up now.

Oikawa was lying on his side, facing Iwaizumi. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. He didn’t look like he was in pain but he was still trembling a little. Iwaizumi reached out again to touch his forehead. It was too hot.

“mmgh.” Oikawa mumbled and nuzzled closer to Iwaizumi who forgot to breath. Oikawa pressed his face to the other boy’s chest, his hands clinging to his shirt. Iwaizumi hesitated a little before he put his own hand on the other boy’s back and slowly pulled him closer. He knew that his own heartbeat was a bit too fast but he felt especially calm. Like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

And much to his amazement, he fell asleep almost the minute he closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-

When he woke up he counted three things which felt a bit out of the ordinary before he opened his eyes. Firstly, the smell. It smelled like shampoo, but not his own. Secondly, it was hot. Way too hot, considering the fact that it was only spring.

And thirdly, he was holding someone, and that someone was holding him, too.

He slowly opened his eyes and found Oikawa sleeping ridiculously close to him. His head was buried in his chest, their legs entangled, and his hands were under Iwaizumi’s shirt, touching his bare skin. Iwaizumi waited for a few minutes to slow down his heartbeat and to even his breathing.

So they did fell asleep together, huh. It’s not weird, right? It happened many times when they were kids, so why does he feel so nervous now?

He slowly leaned a bit back, only to see Oikawa’s sleepy face. He wasn’t a beauty-sleeper at all, he never was, and Iwaizumi had to fight the urge to laugh aloud. He didn’t quite manage with that, and Oikawa slowly opened his eyes.

“wa-ch…” He breathed out and leaned closer, giving a small peck on Iwaizumi’s lips before he reached out again to bury his face in his chest. Iwaizumi didn’t blink for a whole moment. He was sure that even if someone would enter his room he wouldn’t notice it.

He stayed like that for a couple minutes before he decided that it was time to go to school. He slowly and carefully slipped out of Oikawa’s embrace and gave him one of his old teddy bears for him to hug it instead. Then he quickly gathered his clothes and changed in the bathroom before going downstairs.

“How’s Tooru?” His mother asked him before even saying ‘good morning’ or anything.

“He’s… um… he’s still asleep. I don’t think that we should wake him up.”

“Of course not, he has to rest.” His mom smiled gently at him. “I will stay at home with him and call his parents, so you don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not–“

“I said, you don’t need to worry.” She repeated firmly. “Now, go to school or you’ll be late.”

-.-.-.-.-

“I’m home!” Iwaizumi said the moment he stepped inside. He left practice earlier, too, but he was nervous all day. He was lucky they had no test today or else he would have failed horribly.

When no one answered him he got a bit nervous, but only until he noticed that someone was lying on the couch, snoring loudly. He put his palm on his own mouth to restrain the urge to laugh aloud. Oikawa must have been covered with a blanket before, but now it was on the floor. His lips were parted and his hair was just a mess. Like a nest, Iwaizumi realized.

He picked up the blanket and covered his friend with it. The slight change woke him up and he hazily opened his eyes and smiled up at Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Hey.”

They both stayed quiet, so Iwaizumi decided to be the one to break it.

“How are you feeling?”

Oikawa sighed loudly.

“Been better, I guess? My fever’s down, so I can go to school tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi nodded and sat down on the floor next to the couch, his back to Oikawa.

“That’s good.” He mumbled.

“But thank you for taking care of me.”

Iwaizumi nodded again. He couldn’t get rid of last night’s memory. When Oikawa was impossibly close to him, his head on his chest, his lips on his lips…

“Are you okay, Iwa-chan?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked back nervously, without turning back to him. He couldn’t face him now that all he could think about was that little and tender kiss he gave him…

But really, it might have been just an accident, so why is he thinking so much about it?

“How was school?” Oikawa asked.

“Fine.”

“Practice?”

“Fine.”

“Iwa-chan, what is it that you don’t want to tell me?”

Iwaizumi hid his face behind his hands. Of course Oikawa would notice that something was bothering him.

“It’s umm… nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

He heard that Oikawa shifted himself from the couch and knew that he must have leaned closer to him. He still didn’t turn around.

“If you don’t tell me what it is then I’m gonna puke on you.”

“Wha¬¬–“ Iwaizumi quickly turned around only to saw Oikawa laughing at him.

“Just kidding! But really, what is it?”

“It doesn’t… doesn’t matter. So, you’re really feeling better?”

Oikawa nodded. His hair really looked ridiculous, Iwaizumi thought as he sat up and walked to the kitchen.

“And… how did you sleep?”

“Well…” Oikawa followed him and sat down behind the desk, just like the day before, while Iwaizumi was gathering ingredients for a sandwich. “I must have instantly fallen asleep, because I can’t recall anything. Only waking up at noon.”

When Iwaizumi stayed quiet Oikawa continued.

“Your mom cooked me lunch but she had to go to work. She offered that I could stay if I want.”

“Mm-mh.”

“And I stayed.”

“Mm-mh.”

“All right, Iwa-chan, you are making me crazy. What is it?”

Iwaizumi dropped his knife but he quickly picked it up again.

“It’s nothing, really. You fell asleep.”

“Yes, that’s what I told you…”

“But then you woke up.”

“If you’re gonna only repeat what I just said–“

“You woke up at in the morning and… and you ki–kissed me.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he just said it out loud. He couldn’t look up and he wanted to run away and possibly never return.

But Oikawa showed no audible reaction so he decided to look up, only to meet with his friend’s huge eyes and shocked expression. His mouth was a bit open, too. He looked like he just saw a ghost, Iwaizumi thought.

“I… what?” He breathed.

“You. Kissed. Me.” Iwaizumi repeated without even blinking.

“And… and did I say something?”

“No. You fell asleep again.”

Oikawa seemed to relax a little at that.

“So… I kissed you…” He said and broke their glance.

“Mm-mh.”

“And did you…” He cleared his throat but he was still facing the corner of his room, his eyes averting Iwaizumi’s glare. “What did you do?”

“I got up and went to school.”

They stayed quiet. Iwaizumi finished making his sandwich and he made one for Oikawa, too. He sat down next to him and they ate without saying a word. Iwaizumi had really no idea what to say. That he couldn’t stop thinking about that small kiss? That it was actually his first kiss? That he liked it?

“Oikawa.”

“Hm?”

“Will you stay for tonight, too?”

Oikawa finally looked at him but only to turn away again.

“Only if you want.” He answered quietly, almost whispering. Iwaizumi began smiling but he couldn’t explain why. He gently poked Oikawa’s leg with his own under the table.

“Then stay.”


End file.
